What's Happening To Me?
by Keith Richards Spermbank
Summary: Draco Malfoy fanfic. What is the mystery behind the cloaked figure? Prologue up so far. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Prologue

Draco wandered along the corridor. He had reached a door. He slowly pulled it open and walked into the room that lay before him. Standing on the other side of the room was a cloaked figure. The figure turned around and started to pull away the hood of the cloak…

Draco awoke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He sat up and looked around at the other boys in his dormitory. They were all still asleep. He fell back on to his pillow. He tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible. He lay awake thinking of his dream. Every time he had it, he had gotten closer to discovering who was underneath the cloak. Day was breaking over the horizon, so Draco got up, got dressed and went down to breakfast.


	2. Talking to Aisling

Authors note: The name Aisling is pronounced Ash – ling, and is an Irish Gaelic name. The meaning to it will be revealed in later chapters.

Draco had sat through his classes all day on the verge of falling asleep. He was so tired and worn out. After dinner he wandered up to the library, he had a mountain of homework that needed doing. As he sat there staring into space, feeling as though he was going to fall asleep. Suddenly he saw a flash of red hair from behind one of the shelves. He dashed over to see if it was who he thought it was. Yes it was. Draco had recently noticed this girl. Every time he saw her, his heart started pounding and he went speechless. So far he hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to her.

'Hello' said a cheerful voice behind him.

Draco turned around with a start. It was her.

'You ok there mate? You look a bit pale.'

'Uh, um, yes, yes I'm fine' Draco stuttered.

'Oh, well in that case, I'm Aisling.' said the girl, smiling politely.

'Oh, uh, yes I've noticed you around. You're in Slytherin aren't you?'

'Yep sure am. You're Draco aren't you?'

'Uh, yes I am. Draco Malfoy. Your name doesn't sound English. Where are you from?'

'Ireland, it's a traditional Gaelic name, my mum's choice.'

'Oh that would explain your accent' said Draco as he forced a small smile to hide his nervousness.

'And maybe my red hair and green eyes?' Aisling said cheerfully.

'Yes' Draco mumbled.

'You sure you're ok?' she asked again.

'Oh, um, yes I'm fine' said Draco.

'You look a bit jumpy and stressed'

'Oh that it's nothing…'

'Well if you're sure, anyway it's getting late better be off back to the common room now'

'Wait, just let me pack up my things and I'll walk with you'

'Ok' Aisling said smiling.

Draco and Aisling walked along the corridor back down to their common room. Aisling was walking right by Draco's side and humming and song Draco didn't know. A million different things where going through his mind. Finally he'd talked to this girl. After a month of watching her, he knew her name and where she was from, it was a start. He kept wondering if he should say something now, and if so what would he say?

'So,' he started, 'You going to see the quidditch game tomorrow?'

'Yeah I might, depends whether or not I want to get up that early' Aisling said with a grin.

'Yeah I don't really see a point when it's only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, obviously I have to go when I'm playing' he said nervously.

'Well if you don't want to go, then maybe we could go hang out by the lake or something?' asked Aisling.

'What? Oh, yeah, that'd be great!' said Draco in disbelief.

He was amazed. She had made the first move. He was finding it extremely hard to contain his excitement. He would get to spend sometime alone with her, just him and her together, with no one else around. Maybe he should tell her how he felt about her. The opportunity seemed right, after all if he didn't do it she could end up with someone like Zabini, who seemed to get a new girl every week.

They had finally reached the common room. Draco said the password and the two walked through into the room.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow' said Aisling, smiling at Draco.

'Goodnight' said Draco.

They both walked up separate staircases to their dormitories.


End file.
